


Lies

by amuk



Series: Wanderer [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Relationships, Romance, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is not strong enough yet to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: July 14th // Armor
> 
> Note: So, let’s just say this takes place in some random time early on in the series? Also, ahahaha, I haven’t updated in a while, have I? *shameface*

“Where were you last night?”

 

He continues to button up his coat, his fingers moving a little slower after her question. It’s as close to a reaction as she’ll get, his face already in that calm mask she has come to know. It’s always his eyes that give him away but all she can read from them is a sense of worry and frustration.

 

“At work. We have a big project right now.” He’s at the top button now. A pause and then he looks up at her, his face serious. The air is tense and she can’t smile at him and say she understands.

 

Because she doesn’t. Not the why, not the where, and not the who. Slowly but surely he has been drifting away, her calls reaching the answering machine more often than it reaches him. There are still the occasional date, still the quiet good mornings and lingering goodbyes.

 

Yet his eyes never seem to see her when she’s talking. They look up and beyond, they look down at his cell phone and he is always waiting for a call that never comes.

 

Who is she? This other person he wants to be with so badly? Sasuke has never seemed like the kind of man to cheat, but what other explanation could there be for this avoidance?

 

“It’ll be over soon.” It’s a lie and she can hear it even before it leaves his mouth.

 

“That’s fine.” And she lies back, because she’s not strong enough yet to confront him.


End file.
